coloradoivfandomcom-20200214-history
2. Wreck It Will
Will walks into the Digital Underground office, only to find Daniel quickly walking out with the bag. As he walks out, he notices Will and quickly turns him around to get Will to walk next to him. Daniel walks out of the club and over to a parked car outside of the club as he talks to Will Daniel: 'Will, amigo, how goes it? '''Will: '''Been alright. Look, what's going on? '''Daniel: '''Ah...the records, man- '''Will: '''What about the records? '''Daniel: '''These ain't happy hardcore records. '''Will: '''They aren't? '''Daniel: '''No, far from it. Turns out it's actually old school Drum 'N Bass. '''Will: '''That's pretty good, though. Like, Omni Trio, LTJ Bukem- '''Daniel: '''Fuck 'em, you know that? Fuck 'em. '''Will: '''Uh...yeah...yeah, sure. ''The two of them reach the parked car outside of the club, which is a White Blista Compact. Daniel puts the records in the trunk as Will watches 'Will: '''So, now what? We can't return stolen goods. '''Daniel: '''Exactly. Now listen, you remember when you told me that back in Utah, you ran an escavator? '''Will: '''That was Montanna- '''Daniel: '''Utah, Montanna, Ontario, it's all the same. '''Will: '''Ontario isn't even a state. '''Daniel: '''Whatever, man. Anyway, we gotta get rid of these records. I know of a scrapyard on the edge of town that has one of them excavator things you can use. So get there, take that excavator, and wreck it. '''Will: '''Like in that music video? '''Daniel: '''Just like in that music video. ''Daniel tosses Will the keys as he walks away and Will gets into the car 'Daniel: '''Call me when it's done. ''The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to drive to the scrapyard. Suddenly, upon pulling out of the club and onto the street, the player is chased by a group of black sedans who are shooting at the Will's car. The objective then changes to '"Loose the sedans". After the objective changes, Will talks to himself'' Will: 'Who the fuck are these guys? ''The player looses the sedans. The objective changes to '"They're gone for now. Get to the scrapyard". Once the player arrives at the scrapyard, a cutscene occurs'' Will parks the Blista Compact in the middle of the scrapyard and walks offscreen as the camera focuses on the car. After a few seconds, two ravers walk up to the car and examine it 'Raver Dude: '''Woah, this car's pretty cool, yeah? '''Raver Girl: '''Yeah, you had one during high school, didn't you? '''Raver Dude: '''Yeah, I remember. Fuck, I think it's unlocked. ''They both enter the car 'Raver Girl: '''Man, hope the radio works on this bitch. ''The Raver girl turns the radio on. "Poing" by Rotterdamn Termination Source plays over the car's radio 'Raver Girl: '''Hell yeah, happy hardcore for life! ''Both of the ravers dance in the car to the music. The camera focuses on a wide shot of the front of the car as the ravers dance in it. Suddenly, an excavator turns a corner and parks itself behind the car. The camera then cuts to Will fiddling with the excavator's controls, causing the bucket to fall on the car, crushing it and killing the ravers inside. Will then gets out of the excavator and examines the damage as he pulls out his phone to call Daniel 'Will: '''I got rid of the car for you. Some guys tried to follow me, though- '''Daniel: '''Yeah, I know. '''Will: '''You knew? '''Daniel: '''Yeah. I mean, I know about the dudes following you, but I didn't have nothing to do with it. Come back to the club, we'll talk about it there. ''Will hangs up and walks away from the wreck Mission Passed, $200